1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pocket structure in an automotive seat, and particularly relates to a pocket provided at the rear side of a seat cushion of the seat for accommodating therein some articles.
2. Description of Prior Art
In some of automotive seats, the seat back thereof is provided at its back side with a pocket for accommodating magazines, maps or other articles therein. In most instances, such pocket is fabricatted in a net form whose both sides and lower end are fixed to a back board of the seat back, with an entry opening being thus defined at the upper end of the net pocket. The edge of the entry opening is elastically formed by use of a rubber band in general to normally place the opening in a closed state.
However, this typical net-type pocket has been found defective in that a small article will be dropped out through a net mesh and the net pocket itself are expandable outwardly with a great amount of articles accommodated therein, which will impair its outer aesthetic appearance.
Solution has been attempted to this problem from the Japanese Patent Appln. No. 58-199780 in which the pocket in question is formed, using a plate material, into a U-shaped configuration in section having a pair of lateral vertical sections formed at both sides of a flat section, and downwardly projected section formed at the lower end of the flat section.
In this prior art, a backboard of seat back is formed with two spaced-apart slits into which those two lateral vertical sections of pocket are respectively inserted, and further with a lower slit in which is inserted the downwardly projected section of pocket. A spring is provided to bias the pocket in a direction towards the back board so that the pocket is normally kept to be rotated about its downwardly projected section into a closed state. Thus, to push the upper edge of the pocket, using a finger, against such biasing force of spring will cause the pocket to rotate away from the backboard into an opened state, thereby defining a spacing between the backboard and inner wall of pocket for accommodating therein an article. This is certainly advantageous in preventing any small article against dropping out of the pocket, by virtue of the spring acting to retain the article between the backboard and pocket, positively, but the formation of those slits and spacing behind the backboard within the seat back results in a complicated structure of pocket, and making troublesome its design and assemblage.
As another solution, a pocket arrangement wherein the lower part of backboard is formed with a recessed section to define a spacing for accommodation of articles in conjunction with the pocket, has been proposed in the Japanese U.M. Laid-Open Pb. No. 3-24948. However, the pocket itself is merely at its lateral sides sewn to the backboard to provide an entry opening at the upper edge of pocket, into which article may be accommodated. As a result, the pocket are not movable to widen its entry opening and a bigger article can not be accommodated in the pocket.